Conventionally, broadcasting such as digital video broadcasting (DVB) includes operation of transmitting subtitle information as bitmap data. In recent years, transmission of the subtitle information in text character codes, that is, transmission on a text basis is proposed. In this case, font development according to the resolution is performed on the receiving side.
Moreover, in a case where subtitle information is transmitted on a text basis, providing the text information with timing information is proposed. As the text information, for example, a timed text markup language (TTML) is suggested by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) (refer to Patent Document 1).